


Crisis on Infinite Galaxies: The Intermissions (Non-canon)

by MMPRPink



Series: Crisis on Infinite Galaxies [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMPRPink/pseuds/MMPRPink
Summary: The in-between and afters of each story arc.
Relationships: Kaeden Larte/Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Crisis on Infinite Galaxies [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1527686
Comments: 15
Kudos: 4





	Crisis on Infinite Galaxies: The Intermissions (Non-canon)

**Author's Note:**

> The ending of this story is currently being rewritten as some expressed their unhappiness about how I treated the Kaesoka ship a second time.
> 
> Therefore, this intermission is being changed, the main body will remain the same, but the ending will be different and will be canon. I keep this here for those who want to read it, but I will not be following the path of this intermission's ending. The revised and retconned version will be up in the coming days or sooner.

_"Ad aeternam_

_Numquam singularis_

_Numquam"_

\- Murray Gold ft. BBC National Orchestra of Wales; _Vale Decem_

* * *

Intermission: Vale Dilectum Meum

* * *

Legend:

_ Underline/Italics: Time, Year & Scene change _

_Italics: Thoughts/Words from other characters/Communication via transmissions, devices and Force Bonds_

**Bold: Flashbacks/Dreams/Nightmares  
**

**_Bold/Italics: Force Ghosts/Visions/Voices speaking_ **

* * *

Character Profiles:

Ahsoka Tano (Galaxy-2):

Age: 33 Years

Born: 36 BBY

Planet of Origins: Shili; Expansion Region

Species: Togruta

Affiliation/Position: Jedi Knight, Former Padawan, Mentor, General of the 501st Legion, Leader of Torrent Company

Year of Marriage: 11 BBY to Kaeden Larte

****

Anakin Skywalker (Galaxy-2):

Age: 38 Years

Born: 41 BBY

Planet of Origins: Tatooine; Outer Rim

Species: Human

Affiliation/Position: Jedi Master, Grand Master of the Jedi Order/High Jedi Council, Former General of the 501st, Former mentor

Year of Marriage: 22 BBY to Padmé Nabierre Amidala

****

Obi-wan Kenobi (Galaxy-2):

Age: 54 Years

Born: 57 BBY

Planet of Origins: Stewjon; Stewjon System

Species: Human

Affiliation/Position: Jedi Master, Member of the High Jedi Council, Mentor, General of the 212th Attack Battalion

****

Kaeden Larte (Galaxy-2):

Age: 33 Years

Born: 36 BBY

Planet of Origins: Raada, Outer Rim

Species: Human

Affiliation/Positon: Farmer, Civilian

Year of Marriage: 11 BBY to Ahsoka Tano

****

Leia Skywalker (Galaxy-2):

Age: 16 Years

Born: 19 BBY

Planet of Origins: Naboo; Mid Rim

Species: Human

Affiliation/Positon: Padawan Learner, Commander of the 501st Legion

****

Darth Véurr (formerly Ahsoka Tano - Deceased in 19 BBY/Galaxy-38):

Age: 4009 (Actual)/45 (Physical) Years

Born: 39 BBY (Original)/4 ABY (Clone)

Planet of Origins: Shili; Expansion Region (Birth)/Kamino; Wild Space (Clone Birth)

Species: Togruta/Clone

Affiliation/Position: Former Jedi Knight, Former Mentor, Former General of the 332nd Battalion, Former Leader of Akul Squadron, Sith Lady, Former Apprentice of Darth Sidious and Marka Ragnos, Former General of the 332nd Stormtrooper Battalion, Empress of the Eternal Empire II, God

* * *

_Year: 3 BBY…_

_Midnight…_

_Time: 0000 (00:00; Coruscanti Time)…_

Canon: _Post-Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith/Moments after Discovery_

( _Scene: Council Room, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano was clearly in no mood for this. She was exhausted, her body just ached, the Togruta is sure she is feeling muscles that she didn't think existed in her body and now… she's stuck here. Not long after being rescued, Rex (CT-7567) was expected to write a detailed report due in the coming week, Leia is in the Hall of Healing being cared for by Barriss and Master Jedi Healer Vokara Che. Ahsoka is stuck facing the High Jedi Council, Anakin and Obi-wan are a bit unhappy she's here, they know she needs rest. However, with Windu, he is eager to hear the ins and outs of a Tooka's ass, along with what they experienced. As if she wants to remember what she saw while they were trapped for what? Three days in a parallel galaxy, where she fell to the Dark Side and became an immortal Sith Empress! They couldn't have just waited until she got some sleep. Also, Ahsoka is very worried about Leia, will Master Che and Knight Offee tell the Council she has been exposed to Sith Poison? Anakin will throw fits at her if he was told, Force forbid if Luke and Padmé found out. They put Leia into her care, they allowed her to be her Padawan Learner and all Ahsoka did was fail them again and again. Once Leia recovers, she should talk to her, maybe transfer Leia's tutelage to another Jedi Knight or Master, it could be for the best. Leia Skywalker is not safe around her, no matter how hard she has tried to protect her, all Ahsoka does is almost getting Leia killed if it's not herself. Although… Ahsoka has already failed Leia, she let her get captured and Véurr was so close to fully succumbing her to the Dark Side. It is every Master's nightmare to see their Padawan fallen to the Darkness inside them. If Ahsoka is honest with herself, everyone has a Dark Side, it's a matter of keeping control, maintaining balance. A philosophy of the old Je'daii Order, maintaining the balance of Light/Ashla, Dark/Bogan and the Grey/Bendu, that must be where the Grey Jedi got some of their beliefs.

Anakin Skywalker watched his former Padawan, he knew she shouldn't be here right now. He could see the tiredness in her eyes and… is that bags under her eyes? Do Togrutas even get bags as a sign of exhaustion? Whatever she, Rex and his daughter experienced in that strange galaxy, a galaxy he only saw for a mere few minutes, it must have been bad. Windu and the other Council Members didn't want to wait, so much for preaching patience is part of a Jedi. Why are they so eager to know what Ahsoka saw? She's probably processing it herself still. Anakin was grateful that Yoda joined them to be a mediator of sorts in case things get heated, which won't shock Anakin if it does. The Jedi Order is still somewhat split over the changes to the Code he implemented, he figured Ahsoka would welcome those changes, especially after she met and got betrothed to Kaeden. The more conservative members on the Council will attempt to press or push Ahsoka, but he has the backing of Obi-wan, Plo Koon, Shaak Ti and even Kit Fisto if they push her too far. Kaeden is here on Coruscant, she rushed to the Core Region after being told Ahsoka vanished, not reported Killed in Action (KIA) but Missing in Action (MIA), along with Rex and Leia. Padmé owned a smaller apartment on this planet so she let it out to Kaeden. In all his life, he has never seen Kaeden in such a state, her wife was missing for three, almost four days and none of them understood or could explain what happened and they tried to. Padmé made regular visits to her daughter-in-law, ensured she was eating, taking care of herself and reassuring the farmer that Ahsoka will return, perhaps even convincing her to pull back on filing for divorce papers; something Kaeden joked about. The farmer though, she held onto hope that her wife would return, she knows Ahsoka, no matter how far she is, will find ways to return home no matter what. Anakin was brought out of his thoughts when Windu addressed Ahsoka. He better not push his daughter's patience, yes Skywalker does see Tano as his daughter, regardless of their five-year age gap.

"Explain to us, Knight Tano. What happened when you, Padawan Skywalker and Captain disappeared?" Not surprisingly, Ahsoka was agitated, the way her body bristled, her muscles were tense. She hated being in the Council Room, it was sort of small and it made her feel like a caged animal. Heck, she was stiff and wants nothing more to sleep in bed with Kaeden.

"Why could this not wait?" She asked them tensely, "I'm tired, myself and Rex got little sleep. Leia is recovering and I would very much like to return to my wife.",

"A question Master Windu asked. Answer him and let you go we shall." Said Yoda, thankfully understanding and seeing her agitation. Ahsoka sighed, Rex told her he will mention a few things here and there in the report, he will mention the name Véurr, but not who she was. She can do the same. The Jedi Knight took a deep breath and began her explanation.

"The portal… pulled us in and sent us to another galaxy. One that sits parallel to ours, co-existing in a way by some unexplainable phenomenon without meeting another's borders." Ahsoka started off, "We found ourselves in a world where the Republic no longer stands, it was changed into an Empire, ruled by an Empress named Véurr." Her hand suddenly began to shake, it still scared her that… she could be someone like her. Someone so cruel, heartless, so consumed in the Dark Side, it frightened her. Could Ahsoka be that monster if she lost control of her balance? All it normally takes is something bad to happen to those she cares about, Kaeden especially. What would she do if she lost Kaeden? Curse the universe? Ask why her? Did the Force call for her? Get angry? Make the universe understand her pain? If she suffers, should the galaxy share her suffering? Getting back on track, she continued the rest of her condensed story and leaving a lot of details out. "She was kind to us at first, though it didn't take long for her true nature to reveal itself. We were captured, locked up, myself and Leia cut off from the Force. Thanks to some allies, we escaped. Can I please leave? Kaeden needs me, Masters." Before Windu could intervene, Plo got there first to interject him. He knows Little Soka is not in the best state of mind right now.

"Thank you, Little Soka. You are dismissed." Nodding her head, smiling a little at Plo, Ahsoka left the Council Room. Maybe she might stop at the Halls of Healing to check on Leia, then go to Kaeden. Anakin made sure Ahsoka was well out of the area by checking her Force Signature, before being satisfied that she is away from the Council Room. He turned to Windu, practically glaring at him.

"What the kriff, Windu!?" Anakin said angrily, "I told you not to push Ahsoka and to save what she went through AFTER she got some rest.",

"This is something that could not wait for another day, Master Skywalker." Windu replied, sitting back into his chair. "Knight Tano hasn't told the whole story. This Empress Véurr she mentioned is… concerning." It was Obi-wan's turn to voice his thoughts, also to simmer down the chances of an explosive argument between Anakin and Mace. Those two never saw eye to eye, even more so when Ahsoka was assigned to Anakin in 22 BBY just prior to the conclusion of the Battle of Christophsis. Watching his friend, brother be a mentor with questionable teaching methods was… delightful. Anakin did sort of ease back on the recklessness, only a fraction, Ahsoka still encouraged him to be a little reckless and they were both crazy as one another. In a backwards way not only they complimented one another, but they also tempered each other. The mentorship between Ahsoka and Leia is very much similar, no wonder his former Padawan decided to assign his daughter to the Togruta when she was twenty-nine in 7 BBY. Obi-wan did see it in his former Grand Padawan's eyes, she was exhausted but also haunted by what she has seen in that other galaxy. Perhaps there is a good reason she held back on certain pieces of information.

"Forgive me, Windu, but I have to support Anakin on this motion. Ahsoka was beyond exhausted, she was clearly in no state to talk before us." Windu tried not to roll his eyes that the other Council Members so willingly support Anakin's observations. Maybe he might admit that he jumped too soon to make Tano talk about her disappearance that almost stretched into four days. The public and the whole GAR were almost in outrage over the Knight's disappearance and the 501st were placed under the temporary command of Master Skywalker. After the disaster with Master Pong Krell on the planet of Umbara, the 501st refuse to be under another Jedi Knight or Master that isn't Skywalker or Tano, they make an exception for Kenobi as well; and accept Master Plo of the 104th because of his closeness to Knight Tano. To be fair, the war has dragged on longer than any of them would have liked, no thanks to Dooku and Grievous still being alive, Windu's stress levels are still through the roof.

"Okay, I admit I was… pressuring her. She will talk when ready and can have some time away from the frontlines.",

"Adjourned this meeting is." Said Yoda in his strange form of Galactic Basic. Everyone got up from their seats to retreat to their sleeping quarters to rest.

_With Ahsoka…_

_Time: 0215 (02:15; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Early Morning…_

( _Scene: First Floor, Rented Apartment, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

Ahsoka didn't know how to repay Padmé, she gave both her and Kaeden an apartment to be rented, but has pulled back on needing to pay rent. Padmé has always been a mother-figure to her, more than just a sister and political mentor. She prayed to the Force her wife won't be too angry at her or expecting to have a bunch of divorce files shoved into her face and a ring thrown at her. She couldn't believe the Council, Windu in particular, Tano just can't bring herself to talk about the nightmare herself, Leia and Rex experienced. There is no worse nightmare than seeing an evil version of yourself, she genuinely didn't want to leave the other galaxy. They needed help, how do they expect to survive Véurr's vast army? How do they even expect to defeat her? She can't die, she is some… immortal where the citizens are deluded enough to believe she is a God to be worshipped. Besides, would the Council even trust her if she blatantly said that Empress Véurr is an alternate version of her who fell to the Dark Side!? That is not easy information to drop, she couldn't just say it. For all she knows, if word of that gets sent around the temple, it will give all the Jedi an excuse to demand her to be locked up. Can she even tell any of this to Kaeden? Reaching the first floor, Ahsoka found the room number given to them, it is a nice apartment, a nice size, not as big as 500 Republica, but enough for two people plus a guest bedroom. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door with a shaky hand, not knowing how Kaeden will react. Hearing rushed movement on the other side, the door opened and in front of her, was her wife. Ahsoka didn't get to say anything when Kaeden suddenly pulled her down to kiss her and that, the Togruta didn't deny. To her lover, she guesses she won't be signing any divorce papers anytime soon.

Tano lifted her wife into her arms, entering the apartment, closing the door behind them and walked to their double bed. Like the front door, the bedroom door was closed shut, the couple embracing each other, in more ways than one, after being separated for so long. Especially for Kaeden when she was told her wife had gone missing in action.

_Time: 1230 (12:30; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Mid-day…_

Ahsoka was first to wake up, her arm draped over Kaeden's shoulder and who was fast asleep. If the Togruta was honest, that was the best reunion sex they had, not like anyone needs to know their private life. It was great, for one night, to forget about everything, forget about what occurred when they were trapped in that galaxy. Thank the Force she didn't have any nightmares, perhaps it was Kaeden's soothing presence, the farmer is the source of her balance. Ahsoka is home now, in her own galaxy, Véurr has no means to get to them and the only thing to do is heal, along with helping Leia, more than ever. Tano can relate to Leia's experience, the Dark Side is both a narcotic and poison, the more you embrace it, the more it poisons you. To be corrupted by it, doing things and saying things you would never admit, the only difference is Véurr wanted Leia as an apprentice, the Son killed her as soon as she outlived her usefulness. That's another thing she never told Kaeden, that she actually died on Mortis and was resurrected. Funnily, when she died, Ahsoka found herself about to step into the border of the Cosmic Force, only for something to sharply tug her back, back to the living plane. Although… Soka could not help but wonder if she does share similarities with Véurr, her words actually spoke some truth, maybe deep down there is a monster inside her. What will it take for that monster to reveal itself? Is Leia getting hurt because of her? Kaeden dying?

The Togruta did almost slip into the Dark Side, her balance almost lost when Leia was hurt on a mission. They were clearing a Separatist outpost, a Commando Droid got a lucky shot on her Padawan, seeing her unconscious, was enough to make Tano see red. Rex told her she went berserk on the droids, singlehandedly wiped out the whole outpost, but she was so close to the Dark, she couldn't control herself. He revealed to her she turned on them in blind anger, no one was hurt because they were quick to stun her. Since then, Ahsoka vowed to maintain her balance no matter what. Is maintaining balance worth the effort she's putting in? The Jedi Knight wonders what made her counterpart become who she is now. Did she lose someone she cared about? Was alternate Ahsoka manipulated by Chancellor Palpatine, who was in truth Darth Sidious? There are so many questions to the unknown, she just hopes the rebels are okay, that they will survive. They deserve to be free, that galaxy suffered four-thousands years of tyranny and oppression, it is no way of life. Hearing her comlink light blinking, Ahsoka muttered some expletives while she reached for it, removing her arm from Kaeden. Thank the Force for little things, it was only a prerecorded message and from Anakin. Tapping the button, the message played.

 _"Hey, Snips. I hope you had a good rest, you really needed it. Onto other things, I apologise about the behaviour of the Council, they, other than Obi-wan, Plo, Shaak and Kit, failed to see you were not ready to talk. Windu knows you haven't told the full story. Regardless, the good news is you and the 501st are on leave from the frontline until needed. Take advantage of this break, Ahsoka. Skyguy out."_ Ahsoka couldn't help but feel shocked, on leave from the frontline until required. That means… she can spend all her lost time with Kaeden, without interruption, no fear of being called in for a war meeting. Rex and the boys, if Anakin sent them a separate message will be so glad to hear the news, they can have a break they deserve. This is a break she really needs, especially after what occurred. Now feeling happier, Ahsoka put on some of her clothes to get breakfast ready, it would be nice for Kaeden to wake up to. Heading out to the kitchen, Padmé ensured to have it stocked up, Tano thought a nice brunch would do, considering it is mid-day. Hard to believe they slept for ten hours, Soka would be lucky to get four, which prompts her to take sleeping medication unbeknownst to Kaeden. With the war dragging out, her list of things that she is ashamed of keeps increasing, her wife is aware of the datapad containing the list of her dead troops, the sleeping pills is one she doesn't know about. She has constantly played down her nightmares as unable to sleep or Insomnia in other words and is denying a psychiatric evaluation for Post-traumatic Stress Disorder. Ahsoka needs to focus on taking care of others at the moment, she can worry about herself at a later time.

Stepping into the kitchen, Ahsoka opened the fridge, pulling out some nerf rashers and nerf sausages, some cooking oil and a frying pan from the cupboard. Turning the gas cooker on, the Togruta placed the pan on the gas to heat up and proceeded to open the food. When the frying pan reached sufficient heat, Soka poured a small amount of oil, filling the kitchen with a loud sizzling sound when the oil made contact with the heated pan. The Jedi Knight added four pieces each of the sausages and rashers, moving the meat around with a spatula. Her montrals picked up movement from the room, the door opening, indicating her lover has woken up. Kaeden came into view, suddenly finding herself attacked by the welcoming smell of food being cooked in the kitchen. Approaching Soka from behind, she wrapped her arms around her wife's midriff, standing on her toes so she can rest her chin on the Togruta's shoulder.

"Morning, love." Ahsoka greeted warmly, enjoying the feeling of Kaeden's arms wrapped around her. "Just in the middle of cooking us a brunch.",

"Smells delicious. I hope those ration bars did not mess up your sense of taste." Teased Kaeden,

"I am well longing for some proper food. If you to want help, be a dear and lay the table." It's one of those rare moments in the middle of the war when one is not on the battlefield, they get to be a normal couple. Kaeden always feared the thought of being a war widow, dreading every day could be Ahsoka's last. Hearing her wife had gone MIA was a sense of relief and hope she would return, but still feared for her. She couldn't make sense of what Anakin was trying to explain to her, along with the troops of the 501st, they were all ranting about some machine the Separatists built; a portal. Ahsoka, Leia and Rex getting pulled in, they were gone for three almost four days. The farmer would have thought worse if she was told Ahsoka was KIA. Pushing away from the bad thoughts, Kaeden chose to enjoy the moments she has with her wife and just pray to the Force the war will end. Giving her wife a peck on the cheek, Kaeden set out to lay the table, pulling two plates out, leaving them by her cyare and placed two pairs of forks and knives on the table. Seeing the meat was almost cooked, Kaeden took out some bantha butter and put some bread into the toaster, while Ahsoka is mostly carnivorous, she can consume starchy foods such as bread and consume vegetables. The best advantage of being part of a carnivorous species, her wife can eat serval different meats slightly raw, hence why her portion of the nerf rashers and nerf sausages are already on her plate. Soka then explained as the food was being served and the toast prepared, she is officially on temporary leave from the battlefield, allowing her battalion much needed time to recuperate. It also means… they get to spend time together, make up for the time being apart, the can be a… a normal couple and neither are going to waste a single day.

_Meanwhile…_

_Time: 1400 (14:00; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Afternoon…_

_Days on Galaxy-2: 1_

( _Scene: Interrogation Room, High-security Republic Prison, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

Deep down, Empress Véurr never felt so humiliated in her life. She willingly allowed herself to be captured by this strange galaxy's Clone Troopers, she wanted to avoid a scene or Force forbid, being detected by the Jedi if they are still around. However, considering this is the galaxy her imposter came from, it is safe to say the Jedi Order still stands, whereas back home, her true home, the Jedi are nothing more than a myth, lost warriors of the old times. After her surrender, she was brought to this prison, a section for Force-sensitives, her lightsaber gave it away and that is also confiscated. They took her armour, Véurr almost feels naked without it and is forced to wear simple black pants and a tank top, most likely standardised prison clothes. A lot of the time, for fear, if she tried to use the Force to escape, they have her in an isolated cell, pinned to a flat surface with her hands encased in large cylindrical structures. They think her cell is secure, that this prison will keep her in, oh, they will be disappointed to know how foolish they are. These Clones are less superior to her army, while her training could be seen as barbaric and cruel, her troops are prepared for the worst of the worst. Her Force Elite are the prize of the Grand Army of the Eternal Empire II, those soldiers are given basic Force training, learning how to Force Pull, Force Push, protect their minds, mind reading and Mind Tricks. Véurr has no worries that her Empire will collapse, she has contingencies in place should she go missing, in her absence, the Supreme Commander would initiate martial law and other dealings will fall into the hands of her advisor Alfred; he is more than just a butler and her apprentice. It is a question of waiting for the right time to strike her escape, the fools think their anti-Force technology will keep her in, she has grown immune to them, nothing can cut her off from the Force, Véurr controls the Force, bends it to her will. She has broken many chains over her lifetime, these are nothing.

Hearing the door open, it must be her interrogator. Yet who is interrogating who? She can easily play games, if she wanted to, twist their minds to her favour. If Véurr had her way this entire prison could be under her control, then again, she must be subtle, there is no point in putting a target on her back and be chased by the entire galaxy. No, she must be patient, a valuable lesson she has learned after her own failures. Patience will serve her, as it had her old Master Darth Sidious and it served her again when she and her second Master, ancient Sith Lord Marka Ragnos built up their army to attack the Resistance and the First Order. Patience is the key to everything. Véurr may as well put up an act that she can't do anything bound in chains which are attached to the table. Looking up, Véurr almost laughed, is this some kind of joke? Captain Wilhuff Tarkin, the very man who nearly prosecuted and sent her old Padawan Katooni for execution for a crime she never committed four-thousand and seventy-four years ago. Even though her Padawan ended up on the opposite side of the Galactic Civil War, under the alias Fulcrum, being a rebel spymaster, she never forgave the pathetic man. Another added to the list of people she hated, other than Skywalker and Amidala. One time, she begrudgingly had to go out to rescue his son: Garoche Tarkin after he and his crew vanished, it wasn't long after the Empire secured its power when the Republic collapsed. He served with the Imperial Navy, like father like son they say. He was an Admiral and Commanding Officer of an Imperial I-class Star Destroyer and tasked of clearing out insurgents in the Ghost Nebula. Upon his disappearance, Tarkin was already appointed status of Grand Moff, on top of his position as Admiral, the pathetic sleemo requested to her Master a search party go look for his son and bring him home. Of course, she was landed with that mission, as much as she wanted to decline. No worries there, because Tarkin of her universe was in equal dismay that the mission was in her hands. Véurr admits she was a bit self-destructive, coping with the passing of her late and last lover Kaeden Larte and wanting vengeance on all the Jedi who survived the Great Jedi Purge.

She and her old fleet, still named _The Hunter_ tracked Garcohe down to an Atoan Crystal Planet, located in the Atoan System of the Ghost Nebula, within the Expansion Region. She was stuck with Captain Shale for the mission, personally attached by Tarkin himself, he obviously didn't trust her. The truth was when she found him, Tarkin's firstborn defected to Atoa because he developed a deep resentment due to the atrocities he committed in the ' _name of Palpatine_ '. The High Priestess of Atoa Lady Saro forgave him, they got married and the priestess was bearing his child. Captain Shale turned his back on her, defecting with Tarkin Junior, she often called him. Shale died attempting to kill her. Garoche and Saro succeeded in capturing her, tying her to a pillar with strange ropes and her mask removed, her damaged face shown to all. The priestess had an unusual skill to use magic and spells, being able to conjure an illusion of her wife Kaeden and used the said illusion to convince her to atone for her sins and walk away from the Imperial Empire. Instead, with her anger raging that they dare use her wife to trick her, she sent the entire cathedral collapsing on them and also attempted suicide on her part. However, through sheer will of the Force, she survived, Garoche and his lover were killed, along with their unborn child and following the complex plan of her Master, she blamed Garoche's death on the Atoan insurgents, in order to increase Tarkin's hatred and make him an even better tool for the Empire. Not wanting him to address her, Véurr addressed him first.

"To what pleasure do I owe this visit, Captain Tarkin?" The sixty-one-year-old tried not to appear surprised that this Togruta who oddly looks like Jedi Knight and General Ahsoka Tano recognised him. How did she know his name? He managed to recompose himself though.

"That's Supreme Commander now. Since you know my name, how about I ask who are you?" He questioned, "Or is that really a question, Ahsoka Tano?" The name of her dead self made Véurr stand up from her seat, almost knocking the chair over and glared icily at him. Tarkin suddenly found himself fearful of this Togruta, seeing her red pupils glow as if she were a demon. Is this copy or clone of Ahsoka Tano even a Togruta? What twisted cloning experiment are the Kaminoans up to now? Or is she an escaped science experiment of the Separatists?

"Call me by that name again, Tarkin, I will give you the worst death you can ever imagine." Sitting back down after calming herself. "I am Empress Véurr of the Eternal Empire II. It doesn't take a genius to figure out I am not of this universe." She smirked, "I have my own Clone Army, much like this one, only better. I can easily destroy you all if I wish. You have no idea who or what you are dealing with." Véurr ended up taking control of the interrogation, even Tarkin saw this and he didn't like it. He's meant to be the one in control! Not the prisoner who was found outside the barracks a little over fourteen hours ago! "Let me ask you, Tarkin. What would do you in the face of a God?",

"I do not believe in a higher order of Mystics. There are no such things as deities." He answered, making the prisoner chuckle.

"So narrow-minded and arrogant, Supreme Commander." Said Véurr, seeing Tarkin clench his jaw. "I have been called many names in my four-thousand years of existence." And she revelled in the Supreme Commander's reaction, he assumed she was pulling his leg. No one can live that long, not unless you understand the secrets of the Force, secrets she learned, even from Ragnos. She achieved the impossible, to attain everlasting life without the physical body degrading. "So many names, even I struggle to remember. My enemies call me the Planet Eater, the Black Akul… I would say my favourite is the Goddess of War and Conquest. My people worship me, fear me and I assure you, Tarkin you will feel the same. You will be afraid, be very afraid. You don't want the wrath of a God rained down upon you." Tarkin had enough, he had to fight his body from shaking, he wasn't prepared for this! He signalled the Clone Guards to bring ' _Véurr_ ' back to her cell and he exited the interrogation room quickly. What have they brought in? What is this… monster?

_With Ahsoka, Kaeden and Leia…_

_Time: 1515 (15:15; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Afternoon…_

( _Scene: Halls of Healing, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

After having brunch, both Ahsoka and Kaeden got dressed. The Togruta wanted to visit Leia again, to see how she is doing, her Padawan has not yet been discharged from the Halls of Healing. She still has her lightsaber, containing the corrupted Kyber Crystal, Leia's Kyber Crystal. Véurr had the audacity to bleed it, poured her endless anger and rage into it, bent the crystal to slavery in a way. Surely there must be a way to reverse the process, heal the crystal, otherwise… Leia and her will have to go to Ilum. The couple entered the Halls of Healing, Jedi Master Healer Vokara Che spotting them. The Twi'lek stood up to greet them, at least she doesn't seem have qualms about them being together. Master Che admitted Mrs Larte-Tano has a calming and balancing effect on Knight Tano, who is known to be equally reckless as her former Master now Grand Master Skywalker. Before letting them in to see Leia, who was being seen to by Knight Offee, Master Che told them she knows the young Padawan has been exposed to Sith Poison. While Leia's body is completely clear for traces of the poison, the damage the poison does could have an effect on her psyche. Ahsoka instantly felt the whole weight on her shoulders, it's her fault Leia now has this burden, to deal with her fleeting time on the Dark Side, forced to do Véurr's bidding. Perhaps she should talk to Leia about… handing her to another teacher, someone she can trust. It'd be weird to ask Anakin to teach her, he is her father, Plo Koon may be the right person to ask or Shaak Ti. Depa Billaba told her if she needs any favours, just ask, seeing the way Depa trained and raised Caleb, she might be the right person for Leia. Skygirl just… isn't safe around her, their four years together have been great, full of challenges they both overcame, learned from one another but… Ahsoka can't afford Leia getting hurt because of her. Ahsoka was never ready for a Padawan, it seems she will never be ready for one, the Togruta plans on speaking to Depa over the next few days. Leia will be safer with Master Billaba, at least the Chalactan will be a better Master than Ahsoka could ever be. The three of them heard a commotion coming from the halls.

"Padawan Skywalker! You should be resting!" Sounds like Barriss,

"I rested enough, Barriss. I'm fine." Classic Leia, she picked up Ahsoka's hatred for bed rest. She must have been getting restless. Leia stepped into the main room, then smiling when she saw her Master. "Ahsoka!" Leia leapt into her Master's arms, holding her in a tight hug, not wanting to let go. They survived the nightmare that is Darth Véurr's galaxy, neither of their galaxies will ever collide again, no one will come into contact with Véurr or see who she was.

"It's good to see you on your feet, Skygirl." Ahsoka said to her. Barriss and Vokara decided to leave the trio to their privacy, silently leaving them. Knowing those two are gone, Ahsoka unclipped her Padawan's lightsaber, Leia shakily took her weapon, only to wince when the memories of her time under the influence of the Sith Poison flooded her mind. She couldn't believe it, Véurr tainted her Kyber Crystal, so even a bit of Véurr followed them home. The Padawan Learner pushed the button on the hilt, the blade was red, she could feel the corrupted bond with the crystal, it feels violated. Kaeden doesn't understand what is going on, but it has to be connected to the time they disappeared. What occurred that Leia's sabre is red? Isn't it normally blue? Whatever happened, it hurts Leia, almost as if her innate bond with it was damaged. "Don't worry, Leia. We'll… find a way to reverse the bleeding of your crystal, I promise.",

"I know, Headtails. I'll do some reading on it. Why don't you spend time with Kaeden?",

"Are you sure?",

"Ahsoka, I'll be fine." Leia laughed, "I got the message from dad. You need time with your wife. I'm already being mothered here as it is. Go on.",

"If you say so. I'll see you around, Skygirl." Waving goodbye to her Master and Kaeden, Leia set out to find Barriss and Master Che to fill out the discharge forms, followed by a boring visit to the Jedi Archives to see if the Bleeding process of a Kyber Crystal can be reversed.

_Time: 1630 (16:30; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Afternoon…_

( _Scene: Dex's Diner, Steets, Coco Town, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

While located in an industrial area of Coruscant and its outdated appearance on the outside, Dex's Diner was still going strong, the business continues to bring in money for the owner of the diner: Dexter Jetterson. Business boomed even more despite the continuation of the war and he had an influx of Clone Troopers coming in for a bite to eat, old customers and regulars. Some regulars include his favourite Togruta Jedi Ahsoka Tano and her Padawan of four years Leia Skywalker, the daughter of the famous Anakin Skywalker and Senator of Naboo Padmé Amidala. He sometimes sees his old friend Obi-wan Kenobi with his own Padawan who so happened to be the little Skywalker's older twin: Luke Skywalker. On the odd occasion, the entire family come down for food, the Skywalker family, Ahsoka and Obi-wan. Having a well-respected senator eating at his diner brings good business too, though it doesn't stop all the Jedi being on guard in case someone tries to assassinate her. Dexter actually likes how close they are, he thinks they've been doing better since he heard Anakin lifted the ' _no attachments_ ' rule of the Jedi Code. As he was busying himself cleaning the dishes and cutlery, speaking of regulars, he noticed Tano has been bringing a new customer in, one he recognises. How could he forget her? He first saw her when those two went on their first date together, Ahsoka brought her here for the food. Hearing the door open, the couple walked in, smiling seeing their favourite owner of the diner. Dexter waddled out from behind the counter to greet them.

"Ahsoka, Kaeden! How nice it is to see you again!" He said to them, gently patting their backs with two of his four left and right arm. "Married life doing you good, Tano?",

"Things are good despite me being away months at a time over the war." Ahsoka honestly answered, "Hey, we're still together, despite the hardship the war brings as it continues. Enough about that, the usual, Dex?",

"Coming right up!" Laughed Dex as he headed for the kitchen. While he prepared their food, Ahsoka and Kaeden settled themselves on a set of empty seats, allowing them to sit across from another. Ahsoka noticed there was a lull in customers within the diner, must be Dexter's quiet days or there will be a small group coming in for a meal if it's not the troops of the GAR. A bill was passed in 17 BBY courtesy of Padmé and some pro-Clone Rights senators, those who have actually listened to the Clone's complaints of their treatment, and people have finally opened their eyes to the fact they are people too, not a subspecies. The Clones now have equal human rights, like any citizen, alien and human alike, they are also granted the right for equal pay; however, any Clone that does die in the midst of combat, his pay goes back into Republic funds. While it makes sense, the troops of the Republic are being treated more fairly than they were at the start of the war. Oddly enough, Tano realised she and Kaeden are sitting in the exact same seats when they went on their date together. It brings Ahsoka back some good memories, good Force she was so awkward and maybe a little stiff during their first date and obviously, she was under more stress because she made the first move in asking Kaeden out when she flew to Coruscant to visit her. That being said, she did give out to Anakin for spying on her, she did sense him following them around and he snitched on Rex and Fives (CT/ARC-5555); her favourite and most loyal Captain, along with the ARC Trooper got put on latrine duty. Serves them right, she told Kaeden too and all she did was laugh. Kaeden understood Anakin's motives, he was being the protective father-figure while Rex and Fives were the protective brothers. Ahsoka didn't find any of it as protective, it was more of a breach of privacy! Oh well, it's something they all laugh back at now.

"Hey Soka? You still here?" Kaeden's voice snapped Ahsoka out of her thoughts on the past, bringing her back to the present, but who knows what is in store for their future.

"Yeah. I'm still here, cyar'ika." Tano backed up her words by placing a gentle hand on her wife's. "I was just thinking about when I brought you here for our first date.",

"I still remember it like it was yesterday. I never thought I'd see a fearless Jedi and General reduced to a nervous, awkward mess.",

"Hey now! It took me a lot of courage to ask you out! That includes encouragement from my men!" Ahsoka pouted, "I almost thought you were way out of my league!",

"I think it's the opposite thought for me, Soka. I was under the impression you were out my league." Kaeden lightly giggled at such a thought. "Here I was dating and now married to a Jedi and the General of the famous 501st Legion. You're considered a war hero." Tano's gaze slightly dropped, before she looked back to her wife of eight years.

"Yeah, a war hero." The Togruta decided to change the subject quickly, not really in the mood to talk about the war, let alone if it leads into what occurred during her three almost four-day MIA status. "How are things with you on Raada? What about my favourite sister-in-law who attempted to run me over with a farming plough?",

"You know, business as usual on the farms. Up at the crack of dawn to tend to the fields and Miara is fine. Believe me, she does like you, even if she tried to kill you after being told we were dating." Kaeden could see the memory in her head, her little sister's face when they dropped the fact she was going out with a Jedi and a high-ranking General of the Grand Army of the Republic. However, General/Jedi or not, it didn't stop Miara from going protective mode and yes, she did try to ' _kill_ ' Ahsoka with the farming plough. It took a lot of convincing to get her to not follow it through and Ahsoka was trying very hard to tell Miara that she has no ulterior or sinister motives with her sister. Perhaps the only sinister motive was proposing to Kaeden, at least she warmed up enough to bring her ring shopping on Naboo. Soka learned never to mess with farmers, they get scarily creative with whatever resources they have to make weapons, maybe the exception being the farmers on Felucia who had to be trained to defend themselves. Dexter entered again with their orders in hand… or hands, he is a Basilisk, one of the nicer few, when she heard what Jedi Master/General Pong Krell did to her and Anakin's battalion, how degraded and dehumanised them, they vowed to never let any other person be put under their command if they were called away on other matters. There are exceptions to that rule though, exceptions include Obi-wan, Plo Koon and Shaak Ti, Leia is also added to the list. Umbara was a dark time for them all, it was the planet with the highest casualties for both the 501st and 212th. Every part of Ahsoka wished she was part of the ground attack, instead of being in the space battle, she could have at least protected the men in some way, or be a mediator between her men and Krell. She spent a full week with a copy of the casualties list, filling them into her datapad, the 212th included. There were so many that it did take a week to complete, about over three hundred, leading into almost four or five hundred troops dead and that's from the 501st alone; that's not including her Grand Master's 212th, on the ground, not the space battle. Hearing Dexter lay down the plates with their food and drinks, he left them to their own devices.

Time passed as the married couple went between eating their food, having their drinks and talking. Neither one mentioning the war again. Kaeden wanted to broach what happened to her wife when she was reported MIA alongside Captain Rex and her Padawan Leia by Anakin himself, after he was told by Fives and Appo (CT-1119). What happened that Leia's lightsaber is red? Isn't that the colour of a Sith? Did they run into a Sith after being… transported through some portal the Separatists created? But Soka won't talk when she is not ready to open up, Kaeden is going to respect that, her wife will talk when she's ready and she is not going to pressure her. If Kaeden is honest with herself, she wonders are they only galaxy in existence? Just as they finished their meal, Ahsoka's comm went off, it was Rex, he wanted to invite her and Kaeden down to 79s for some drinks with the others. Well, it is nice of Rex to ask them and they boys have warmed up to Kaeden and in fact, approve of their General's relationship. Kaeden has been threatened if she does something that hurts their General, they will come after her, Ahsoka is a part of their brotherhood. They accepted the invitation, telling the Captain they'll be down to them shortly. Finishing their food, Tano offered to pay despite Kaeden's protest. Kaeden stood behind her as she paid Dexter when suddenly there was a loud banging or popping sound from outside. Someone's speeder cylinder or engine backfired and it was enough to startle Ahsoka, bringing her back to some part of the war. She found herself back on Geonosis, the second battle, _Operation Landing at Point Rain_. Explosions from anti-aircraft surrounded them, some of their LAAT/i's were unlucky to be shot down, Tano was a Commander again, trying to remain standing in the LAAT/i as the heavy artillery fire rocked their transport. The General of the 501st found it hard to breathe, one could almost mistaken her having a heart attack, by the way her hand was clutching her chest, where her heart was. Dexter ran out, knowing the source of the owner's speeder, to tell him to switch off his vehicle. Kaeden reacted, holding her wife as she collapsed to the floor, the vacant, glassy stare scared her still, but being the wife of a Jedi General who fought in the war since her teenage years, she knew her cyare would have PTSD. A full-blown panic attack and reacting to a speeder backfiring is an obvious sign of one of many of PTSD's symptoms and her stubborn wife always claims she is fine, even if she plays it as a touch of Post-traumatic Stress, yet doesn't need a counsellor. That's a load of bantha shit now, Ahsoka needs a counsellor. Kaeden placed her hand on Soka's face, trying to get her to look at her.

"Ahsoka." She said softly, "Ahsoka, I know you're in there. Listen to my voice, you're not on the battlefield. I don't know which battle you are seeing, but you are not there. You're on Coruscant, in Dex's Diner. You're safe." Inside Ahsoka's mind, she could faintly feel someone prodding her. Is that her bond?

 _"Listen to Kaeden, Little One. It's okay, you're not back there again. Steady your breathing, remember the breathing exercises? Inhale, count to three. Exhale, count to three."_ Anakin? Another voice.

 _"It's okay, Headtails."_ Leia, her Padawan. Wait… she doesn't have a Padawan, she's still Anakin's. _"You're not a Commander anymore. Pull yourself out, Kaeden is waiting for you."_ Not a Commander, she hasn't been since her… promotion in 19 BBY. She's been a General for the last sixteen years. Pull herself out. Breathe. Inhale, count to three. Exhale, count to three.

"You're doing good, ner cyare. Come back." Kaeden. The Force was aiding her too, sending calm waves of warmth, whispering safe, no battle. The older Larte sibling was relieved when she heard her wife's breathing began to even out, becoming less erratic, she's coming back. Tano shut her eyes for a moment, then opening them again and instead of that vacant, glassy look, there was confusion, yet laced with… sadness and guilt. She felt arms belonging to her beloved wrap around her, the warmth from her embrace was enough to make Soka realise the Second Battle of Geonosis was back in 21 BBY, it was all in her mind. "Hey, hey. Steady now, don't rush. You're okay, my love." Dex snuck into the back to call Skywalker to pick the two up and return them to wherever they stayed. Tano was clearly in no shape to walk back and to be fair, this is the first time he has seen the brave General have a panic attack, PTSD is no doubt common amongst those who fought and continue to do so, but it can affect others in different ways. He slipped a note to Kaeden as she held onto her wife, the dark-skinned woman took it off him and read the note.

 _"I called Skywalker to pick you two up. Take as long as you need. Dexter."_ The farmer made a mental note to thank the Basilisk after they return home to the apartment. Right now, she just continued to hold onto Ahsoka as the Togruta broke down, hands clinging tightly to her clothes. Neither of the couple was sure how much time passed, but by then, Kaeden heard the telltale sound of another vehicle approaching the diner. That must be her father-in-law, Anakin, it's a miracle he hasn't crashed the vehicle, knowing his reputation for ' _happy landings_ '. Anakin, with Padmé at his side, indicating he was with her either in the Senate Building or their apartment on 500 Republica. As they entered, the farmer made a quick gesture to tell them to make no sudden movements, any movement that could trigger Ahsoka's panic attack again. Padmé approached first, kneeling down and putting her hand on Ahsoka's, whispering something Anakin couldn't hear before helping her onto her feet. Anakin was spending time with Padmé, about to have dinner when all of a sudden, he felt a rush of intense panic and flashbacks of the battle on Geonosis through his bond. He quickly figured something triggered her PTSD, maybe he could talk Snips around to seeing someone. Skywalker does go to a counsellor and he's not ashamed about it, so why is Ahsoka more reluctant? He watched as Padmé led the Togruta who is basically his daughter out to the speeder, Kaeden stopped beside him, clearly to ask him something before she headed out to be with her wife.

"Um… would you mind telling Rex that Soka and I won't be able to make it to 79s tonight?" Realising he still has Rex's comm frequency, the Jedi Master gave Kaeden a small nod. She then exited the diner, joining Ahsoka and Padmé. Lifting his comlink, Anakin keyed in his former Captain's comm frequency.

 _"Skywalker? Is that you? By the way, the boys are wondering where are our favourite lovebirds? Something holding them up?"_ ,

"Yes, Rex, it's me. Ah… Ahsoka and Kaeden won't be going down tonight. Your General had… a bad reaction." Rex was quickly able to clue in on the line ' _a bad reaction_ '. While it can mean two things, one being an allergic reaction, the other relates to a panic attack, even one triggered by PTSD. So it seems the war is really starting to affect their General, more than she led them to believe.

 _"I see. I'll tell the boys they won't be coming. Skywalker, tell Ahsoka myself and the boys are there for her. We are aliit."_ With Rex understanding and now telling his brothers that Kaeden and Ahsoka won't be joining them, Anakin switched off his communicator, thanking Dexter for looking out for them and left the diner. Outside, Padmé was sitting in the passenger seat, while his former Padawan and Kaeden sat in the back, Little Soka holding her wife close to her, not wanting to let go. She needed to feel something real, an anchor that she isn't back in the war's early years. If he is honest with himself, Anakin is tired of the war too, it's been going on for nineteen years now. Ahsoka has been fighting since she was fourteen, it's unfair for her, she was literally a child soldier and has continued to fight up to now. His daughter never got to enjoy the peaceful times, not like he did before the Trade Federation began their blockade in 32 BBY. Getting into the driver's seat of the speeder, Anakin flew the vehicle in the direction of Ahsoka and Kaeden's apartment.

_Time: 2100 (21:00; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Night…_

( _Scene: First Floor, Rented Apartment, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

Anakin parked the speeder outside the apartment given to Ahsoka and Kaeden by his wife. The three of them got out, Anakin helping Kaeden move her Togruta wife, who was still in a state of shock or just numbness. Kaeden pulled the keys out her pocket, handing them to her mother-in-law. The door clicked open, everyone getting inside and the door shut gently to not startle Ahsoka, right now; she's sensitive to loud noise that could potentially trigger her PTSD. Padmé could hear Anakin boiling the kettle for a cup of tea for Soka to drink, as Kaeden carefully set her wife down on the couch and getting a blanket to keep her warm. It is not often Ahsoka has panic attacks, the last one she had was after leading the Siege of Mandalore. Her husband's battalion was grounded on Palpatine's orders, so he decided to temporarily split the 501st Legion. Ahsoka and her unofficial 332nd Battalion had tough enemies to deal with, the Mandalorian clan of Death Watch and Maul's Shadow Collective. From what she heard, Tano lost a lot of men during the siege, despite the aid of their own group of Mandalorians who broke away: Bo-Katan Kryze and the Nite Owl Elite, but somehow, they pulled through and it ended with Ahsoka killing Maul with both her own sabre and the Darksabre. The Darksabre was then handed back to Bo-Katan, she is now the ruler of Mandalore and is the reason the Clones have a place to stay upon retirement. The numbers lost on Ahsoka's side were almost that of Umbara, it hurt her, it made her feel like she was a terrible General even if they have won. ARC Trooper Fives and Jesse (CT-5597) were the ones to find her in the middle of a panic attack. They found her on the floor of her quarters, struggling to breathe with a datapad next to her, the one containing the list of their dead brothers since she was their Commander. Fives and Jesse were under the impression she was having a heart attack, thankfully Kix (CT-6116) was part of the battalion assigned to them. He put them at ease that it is not a heart attack and he managed to bring her around. What caused the panic attack? It was just the sheer number of losses during that single campaign and Tano blamed herself. She put weight on her shoulders that her men would have shared if she let them.

That was sixteen years ago, the second panic attack she had was when Leia got hurt during a mission, it was the second year of her apprenticeship, 5 BBY. The moment Ahsoka lost control of her balance and almost fell to the Dark Side. Once more she blamed herself for not protecting Leia, Padmé couldn't yell at the Togruta for that, not when she almost fell and in the midst of her rage, was about to turn on her own troops; only for Captain Rex to stun her. Her panic attack triggered when she realised what she had done, Kix was there to help her again. By then, he put into her file: ' _psychiatric evaluation required for the diagnosis of PTSD_ ' and beside it, ' _recommended action - assign counselling sessions_ '. Upon hearing that, Ahsoka's pride just took over, telling them all she's fine and she doesn't need to talk to a counsellor or require a psychiatric assessment. Kaeden, as her wife has tried to get her to change her mind, Padmé herself, Anakin, her daughter Leia, Obi-wan, Plo Koon and Shaak Ti. Some of her men are trying to get her to change her mind too, people like Rex, Fives and Kix especially, basically the entire 501st Legion are worried for their General and her mental health. Ahsoka just finds herself better off caring and looking out for others, rather than stopping or slowing down to allow time to look after herself. If they can't get Soka to come round and accept she does have PTSD, to go see a counsellor or a Jedi Mind Healer, Padmé, Anakin, Kaeden and a few other close friends will fill out an official document; handing it to Supreme Commander Wilhuff Tarkin detailing why she is unfit for duty. Sure, that may cause the Togruta to feel upset or betrayed, but they are doing what is best for her, if Tano continues the path she is going, she will destroy herself.

Anakin reentered the sitting room with a hot cup of caff, setting it on the coffee table on top of a coaster. He gave Kaeden a small nod, as she gave him a slight small in return, though he can see the gratitude in her eyes. The Jedi Master pulled out a comlink from his utility pocket, one that had a few comm frequencies set in it, frequencies that will allow Kaeden to contact either himself, Padmé, Obi-wan, Luke, Leia and heck, even Masters Plo Koon and Shaak Ti. Other than them, there are even frequencies to contact a few of the men from the 501st directly, may it be Rex and most importantly, the legion's two field medical officers: Kix and Coric (CS-4343). He handed it to Ahsoka's wife, telling her:

"If you're in a situation like this, or need someone to talk to, key in any of the frequencies uploaded into the comlink. We're all willing to help, one way or another." Anakin and Padmé knew this was their cue to leave, to give the couple some privacy. Padmé paused for a moment before leaving with her husband.

"You don't have to fight this alone, Kaeden. Just call us.",

"Thank you, for everything." Whispered Kaeden and watched as Anakin and Padmé left their apartment, carefully closing the door to not startle Ahsoka. The Chrono on the wall ticked by, yet time didn't mean much to either of the couple. All Kaeden did was sit on the couch, trying to get as close to Ahsoka as she physically can in an effort to comfort her. The cup of caff Anakin made was nowhere near touched, the steam that once rose from it has ceased, indicating it is now either lukewarm or cold.

"I- I'm- s-sorry." Her wife's voice was low, yet through the stutters, Kaeden could make what Soka was saying to her. Why would her cyare apologise for something she had no control over? While it is the first time Kaeden has personally seen her wife have a panic attack, in front of her and in public, she was told by Padmé of the previous two occasions it did happen. Ahsoka never told her of the panic attack in 5 BBY, that she almost let herself fall to the Dark Side simply because Leia was hurt or the first one that occurred in 19 BBY, two years before they met. Padmé had to tell about both of them, when she'd rather Ahsoka tell her herself.

"You don't have to apologise, ner cyar'ika. It's not your fault. I understand you have demons you don't feel ready to face.",

"Am I a bad person, deep down?" Ahsoka asked her. A question that took Kaeden off guard. Where did this come from!? What sort of question is that? "Would I be capable of taking innocent lives, if I lost you? Any of those closest to me?" In response, the Raada farmer put her hand on Tano's, holding it tightly.

"You know me and your own friends, we would all stop you from doing something stupid and tell you… you are better than whatever demon is inside you." Kaeden is unsure if that is the right answer, she knows Ahsoka will go above and beyond for her, do anything for her friends. Sometimes, it might lead her to do questionable things, but Kaeden believes that Soka can control herself and know when enough is enough. Is this question arising because of what she experienced during her disappearance? What did she see that she is asking: is she a bad person? "I know we have our ups, downs and arguments, but I will never stop loving you. I won't leave you. I will never leave you.",

"Then I won't either." Ahsoka moved her hand to wrap her around Kaeden's shoulder, to pull her in closer and share the blanket. "Just… stay with me." It's very rare to see her lover in such a vulnerable state. The public always perceives Ahsoka as a fearless war hero, a great General and a role model, but behind the scenes… she's a different person. It's all a mask though, the one Kaeden sees is a tired soldier, tired of fighting and conflict, the war is clearly affecting her mental state; PTSD is the leading sign. At the same time, however, will Ahsoka ever be able to settle down after the fighting has ceased? Will she be restless, constantly expect something to attack her? They can tackle all these together when the war does end and it will, Kaeden holds onto hope that it will end, all she can do, for now, is support her wife and just be there for her. Ahsoka's lover made no reply, instead, just leaning her head on her chest and held one another. It was enough to convey to Ahsoka, a single action can speak a lot of words.

_Meanwhile…_

_Time: 0030 (00:30; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Midnight…_

_Days on Galaxy-2: 2_

( _Scene: Cell 003, Block X, High-security Prison, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

Captain Rex of the 501st Legion could not believe this. Sure, he was the least drunk of the rest of his vod, which is why he was contacted by Commander Fox (CC-1010) to cover another's night shift at the prison in Block X. Block X was primarily used to keep Force-sensitives locked in, people like Palpatine until he was executed for treason against the Republic. It has remained unused since then, why all of a sudden is it being brought back into use? Is there some random Force user causing trouble on the streets? Would the Jedi Order not be contacted to deal with this sort of thing? What is going on that this prisoner is put under GAR custody? Other than the few other troops patrolling another area of the corridors, it is just him and those watching through the security holo-cameras. The cells in Block X were built to be inescapable for Force users, Jedi and Sith alike, the technology is based on the Force-blocking handcuffs and the studies of the Ysalamiri of Myrkr. There are only three cells in this block, Cells 001 to 003, however, if needs be they can construct more if the Supreme Commander authorises it. Rex hates the fact Tarkin was promoted to such position, no one exactly likes him, yet he does have the most experience. His son, Garoche Tarkin is a Commanding Officer in the Republic Navy, some say he is a bit more tolerable than his father, but others would rather work under Tano, Kenobi, Plo, Ti or even the Chiss Admiral Thrawn of Csilla from the Unknown Regions. It's because of Thrawn the Republic has a relation with the government of Csilla.

Anyway, something in the pit of his stomach was churning. He had a bad feeling about all this, and now he is starting to sound like his Jedi General and Commander, even General Kenobi often quotes that line; nearly all the Jedi do. Rex turned the corner that led to Cell 003 after passing the second empty cell. He honestly thought this was going to be another boring patrol, nothing uneventful at all and then he heard voices. Is someone with the prisoner? Listening more closely, there seems to be strangled breaths, someone struggling to breathe or trying to resist something. What in the Little Gods!? The Clone Captain rushed to the door, keying in the passcode to open it, just as he heard a plasma bolt discharge from a blaster. The prisoner spoke as stepped in and his jaw dropped, Rex froze. It couldn't be… it can't be… how… he was just speechless.

"Oh look." Véurr clenched her one free hand, loosening it out. "I'm free." Her demonic gaze bore into both him and Tarkin, her red pupils glowing. The lights in the cell flickered on and off as she called on the Force to break the restraint holding her other arm. Rex's feet were just planted on the ground, he couldn't move. His whole body was locked and he heard the hidden holo-camera spark as it was destroyed, crushed. How is she here!? Tarkin was on the floor, fear filled his eyes, quite a difference of demeanour for a Supreme Commander. How is she using the Force!? Is she not cut off? Why isn't their technology working on her!? It worked for Sidious! Finally getting his limbs to move, Rex unholstered one of his DC-17s and fired three bolts in quick succession, only for them to be frozen in place. Pushing her arm out, the plasma was redirected by at the Captain, he couldn't move in time. One bolt missed him, but the other two, one hit his shoulder and the third struck his leg and it sent him buckling. He felt himself being lifted into the air and thrown into the wall with great force, even with the helmet, it was enough to knock him out and his world went black. With the Clone Captain now unconscious, the now freed Empress Véurr can put all her focus onto her quivering ' _interrogator_ '. Tarkin attempted to run, but she stopped him in his tracks, locking him in the Force's grasp and she levitated him towards her. "Tarkin, Tarkin, Tarkin." She drawled, "Regardless of reality, even from mine, you were always an arrogant, old fool. Hm… I have so many ways to kill you, one more painful and agonising than the last." Véurr continued to circle Tarkin like some predator as he literally felt sweat run down his face. If he could, he honestly might piss in his trousers. "I could always feed you to my Akuls back home, but you are spared of that mercy and I would rather avoid carrying dead weight like you. Now tell me, where is my armour and lightsaber?",

"Evidence room. It's in the evidence room!" Tarkin said to her quickly, hopefully complying will let her spare his life. "Will you let me go?" All that did was make the Empress laugh, which chilled his spine and to his very core. Her laugh sounded musical, yet clearly evil and sinister at the same time. His life is basically in her hands since the Supreme Commander is at her mercy!

"What makes you think I would spare you? I hated you and your family for over four millennia. Oh no, I'm going to make sure you die here!" Véurr's lips curved into a cruel, sadistic smile, baring her sharp, canine teeth. Moving her arm downward, Tarkin was slammed onto the floor back first, grunting as he met it. Still immobilised, Véurr knelt down beside him and as quickly as he was released from the Force, the Sith Lady proceeded to jam her thumbs into his eye sockets, pushing down and completely damaging his eyeballs. The cell filled with his screams and it was glorious. There was something satisfying about gouging Tarkin's eyes, but of course, that won't kill him, you need a lot of pressure to break through the brain cavity. No, she just wants him to suffer right now. Retracting her thumbs for his eye sockets, both of them drenched in his blood, Tarkin simply curled into a ball, clutching his face as he cried over the sheer amount of pain inflicted upon him. He would rather be shot by a blaster or struck down by a lightsaber, but eye-gouging? Deciding to put the pathetic man out of his misery, and growing bored of his wailing, Véurr placed her hands under his chin and chest, then sharply tugged his head to the right. Her montrals hearing a loud snapping sound, indicating his neck has been broken, an instant death. Looking at the Clone Captain she recognised being with the imposter and her Padawan, she debated about ending his life too, but then decided against it. Removing his helmet, she put her hand on his head, digging into mind, finding his most recent memory of this and began to essentially erase it. He will remember nothing when he wakes up, only finding Tarkin's dead body and his eyes gouged, sure that is his blood on him now, so who knows, maybe he might be arrested for the murder of the Supreme Commander. At least Véurr has a scape goat to cover her tracks. If anyone falls for it, for all she knows, they'll believe he didn't kill Tarkin.

Knowing the location of her lightsaber and armour, Véurr casually walked out of the cell, running into some patrols, yet nothing she couldn't handle. She simply swatted them away or knocked them out with her Force Lightning. At the moment, she has to locate a contact of hers: Count Dooku. And she will kill him.

_Time: 1015 (10:15; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Morning…_

( _Scene: Room of a Thousand Fountains, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

Leia was making her way to the Room of a Thousand Fountains to meet Ahsoka after she commed her this morning. She oddly sounds okay now despite her PTSD-induced panic attack yesterday. Feeling that through her bond frightened Leia and while she was in the archives, her Master was always known to keep a level head, no matter the situation they are in. Sure, she had some moments that she went berserk, making some other Jedi either frightened or wary of her. The little Skywalker is unsure why Ahsoka even remains in the temple, she can walk away if she wishes and start up a new order, an Order of Grey Jedi; she'd follow her too. If not that, Leia knows Ahsoka wants to leave just so she can be a normal married wife with Kaeden, move back to Raada and live in peace. It's hard to imagine her Master living in peace amongst farmers, she always needs something to do, she can always be their one and only resident mechanic. Ahsoka, who was taught by her father, can fix things as well as he can and… it might include how to hot-wire a speeder, which those two did from what Obi-wan and her mother told her. More than once her mom had to pay bail to get them out of prison for joyriding a stolen speeder and said speeder normally ends up as scraps. Apparently, they did it once drunk and high on Death Sticks, that was one of their most embarrassing moments and they received a fair scolding and lecture from Obi-wan and her mom, along with Kaeden.

The Padawan has still found no luck on how to reverse the Bleeding process on her Kyber Crystal and it saddens Leia. Véurr violated her crystal, tore the bond between her and the blue crystalline stone she found on Ilum and bent it to slavery. Whatever piece of her crystal is in there, it is crying out. The Head Archivist Jocasta Nu has tried to help her. She gave her old records of Jedi managing to reverse the process, but how they did it… it appeared to be lost through time. So all she knows it is possible to reverse the Bleeding effect, the crystal can be healed in a way. It's a question of how? Seeing the entrance to the room, Leia saw Ahsoka sitting by the edge of the pond, listening to the fountains as water sprayed from them, as well as the waterfall. It didn't appear she was meditating, just enjoying the tranquillity. Walking over, Leia cleared her throat to get her Master's attention.

"Hey Headtails." She grinned, "Everything alright?" Without needing to be told, Leia sat down beside Ahsoka, at the foot of the pond. She remembers the one time they were both trying to meditate and it ended with the Padawan being thrown into the pond, then she managed to pull Tano in with her. Suffice to say, the other Jedi did not appreciate such childish behaviour, it got them kicked out and banned from the room for a year.

"Skygirl." Ahsoka replied. Her Master's gaze dropped, as she stared at her reflection in the water. "Leia, am I being a good mentor?" Quite frankly, hearing such a question out of the blue almost led Leia into a stutter and stumbling over her words. Where is this coming from?

"Of course you are! I learned so much from you in the four years I have been your Padawan! Assigned or not, there is no one else in this temple I would choose to teach me." And Leia meant her words, Ahsoka could hear the honesty in it, it was touching her Padawan thought so highly of her. Yet what good is it, if all Tano does is continuously endanger her life. Force, she almost lost Leia to the Dark Side. No Master would let that happen, but she did. "Ahsoka, what's wrong? Where is all this coming from? Talk to me, please.",

"I don't see it that way, Leia." There was sadness and tints of failure in her Master's voice. "All I did in recent years were nearly getting you killed, captured and I almost lost you to Véurr! What kind of Master puts their Padawan through that trauma?" Leia clung to Ahsoka, in an attempt to comfort her, yes, every Master has their doubts, but Tano has been the perfect Master for Leia. No other Jedi Knight and Master wanted her because she was too much of a spitfire, snarky and reckless, she'd often backchat. Those are traits unbecoming of a future Padawan and they could have landed her into the AgriCorps, but her father assigned her to Ahsoka because he saw the similarities in them. They complemented one another. They were Ahsoka and Leia, Snips and Skygirl, they laughed at the thought of taking on the galaxy together, just the two of them.

"Ahsoka, I understood the dangers when I was assigned to you. You and the 501st always get the dangerous missions. Anything that has happened to me is not your fault!",

"You're not safe around me, Leia. What if I do get you killed on the battlefield!? I have the blood of over hundreds of troops on my hands and I don't want to add yours." Tano countered,

"I'm not going to die, Master!" Leia rarely calls Ahsoka Master, but in these circumstances, she uses it. "I am a Skywalker. It takes a lot to kill one of us.",

"It's not good enough! I'm sorry. Leia, I'm terminating our mentorship and you will be handed to a new Master of my personal choosing." Her Master revealed. She's… ending their mentorship… after four years!? Tears welled up in eyes, she doesn't want another Master, she only wants Ahsoka! "I'm handing you to Depa Billaba, Caleb's old Master and she agreed. I'm so sorry, but you'll be safer with her." Leia stood up, glaring at Ahsoka as tears fell down her cheeks.

"You're not keeping me safe, Ahsoka. You're just being selfish!",

"Well maybe I am!" Tano shouted back, "You're safer with someone else than me. If you died, I would never forgive myself. I would probably commit suicide by overdosing on my sleeping pills." Still unable to comprehend that her own Master terminated her Padawanship, she began to take steps back. Ever since they returned from Véurr's world, Ahsoka has been agitated, no wonder she has been questioning herself. The Empress' words must have gotten to her head, heck, her Master fears she could become something like her. With her mind still reeling, Leia's emotions just took over. Unbeknownst to her, Ahsoka saw her eyes flash yellow-gold, indicating the side effects of the poison is still there.

"I hate you!" And she ran, as the tears flowed down. Leia didn't know where she was going, she didn't care, until she bumped into someone. Through her teary eyes, she saw her twin brother, Luke, who was slightly confused, but through their natural twin Force bond, he sensed his sister's emotions. Leia latched onto him and he could do was hug her back.

_Time: 1220 (12:20; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Midday…_

( _Scene: Padmé's Apartment, 500 Republica, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

"AHSOKA DID WHAT!?" Anakin yelled, his voice echoing his wife's apartment as he paced the living room. Luke sat on the couch beside his sister, with Padmé on the other, both trying to console Leia. Padmé couldn't believe the Togruta ended Leia's Padawanship, then to hand her to another Master, Depa Billaba to be specific. The senator knew Tano, she wouldn't just hand Leia to any other Master, she'd personally pick the one that is right for her. It still hurt her that Knight Tano did this to her daughter and after what they have been through in the last four years. Understandably Leia feels betrayed, but she is also confused, as is Padmé; sure the two would have their rows and head-butting, but they were practically the perfect Master and Padawan Learner. There was more to this, both she and Anakin need to get to the bottom of this. What made Ahsoka come to such a heartbreaking decision? Padmé could probably feel this decision is hurting Ahsoka, there must be a reason, more than the one that is simply ' _keeping her safe_ '. There is always a deeper layer, below the surface of reasoning that people take face value, Padmé is not one of those who will fall for it. She knows Ahsoka just as well as Anakin, the Togruta must be spoken to. "I don't understand, this all seems out of nowhere and it doesn't sound like Snips at all. We all know the war is taking its toll on her, we all know she is prone to panic attacks, but it wouldn't go this far." Leia was now after composing herself, enough to talk to her parents.

"She told me all she does is endanger me, that I would be safer with someone else, than her." Leia started off, "Ahsoka admitted she doesn't see herself as a good Master." They all watched as Anakin crossed his arms, looking as if he is in thought.

"Sounds like she just pushed you away. Leia, does this have… any relation to what you, Snips and Rex experienced when you all vanished? Ahsoka mentioned a name: Empress Véurr?",

"She's the ruler of the Eternal Empire II, the sole dictator of the galaxy we got sent to." The Padawan… former Padawan? She didn't know whether to tell them Véurr is an alternate version of Ahsoka, one who let the Dark Side consume her. A version of Ahsoka who allowed the Dark Side of the Force to turn her into… a monster. "Perhaps… Ahsoka just pushed me away because she fears becoming someone like her." Padmé's comlink suddenly went off, so she had to leave the room to answer it, while her husband and daughter continued to discuss Tano's behaviour.

"We all have our demons, Little One and we all have a Dark Side." It's sort of funny how being a Master and Grand Master wizened her dad. "I'll talk to her, Leia. Who did she say you are being transferred to?",

"Master Depa Billaba." She told him. Next, Padmé reentered the sitting, dressed simply yet formally. As if she is getting ready for a sudden meeting in the Senate. What's going on? Before any of them could ask, she gave them the reason.

"There's an emergency meeting whether to vote in favour to pass Emergency Powers to Chancellor Organa. Supreme Commander Tarkin has been found dead, along with several Clones. Rex was found unconscious, but he's been let go.",

"Tarkin's dead!?" Exclaimed Luke, "I know he is a disliked figure in the GAR, but who would kill him?",

"They were holding a prisoner and said prisoner escaped. No other details were released." Explained Padmé, "I'm sorry, but I have to run."

_One Week Later…_

_Time: 0600 (06:00; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Morning…_

( _ **Nightmare/Scene: Training Room, Jedi Temple, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2**_ )

**Ahsoka parried a block by her Padawan, as the two engaged in a friendly sparring session. The Jedi Knight is well aware lightsaber classes are Leia's favourite lessons and the kid has been harping at her that she wants to learn Jar'Kai. Their sabres are set to training mode, no one wants to lose a limb in a simple spar, that doesn't mean a low setting on a sabre is any kinder. A hit from that will give you a healthy jolt of electricity, overriding your nervous system and spasming for a good solid twenty seconds; or less depending on how quickly you shake it off. Their weapons clashed again, only to hold in a sabre lock. Then Tano got an idea, one that made her smirk, which confused Leia. Without warning, Ahsoka deactivated her lightsaber, sidestepping which caused Leia to fall forward without an opposite weight and she fell to the ground with a thud. Obviously, her own lightsaber automatically turned itself off.**

**"You are weak!" Wait, what did she just say!? Ahsoka would never say that to Leia! She is far from weak! One of these days she expects her Padawan to surpass her!**

**"That's not possible! How are you here!?" There was fear in Leia's eyes as she shuffled along the floor, to get away from… her? What is Leia talking about? Why does she feel like she's been suddenly locked inside her own mind? Is she not in control of her own body?**

**"You know, Skywalker, your Master and I are more alike than you think." It all clicked. Véurr! She's here, somehow! But it still doesn't make sense that she can't control her body. Suddenly, Leia vanished, it was just Ahsoka in the training room, which has now darkened to the point she can't see. Reaching for her sabre, Ahsoka set it to high power and ignited it. While she expected to see the usual silver-white blade, that wasn't the case, the blade that sprang out was red. Seeing a mirror, Véurr approached, assessing the reflection, Ahsoka found herself staring at Véurr from inside the mirror, a reflection of one another. Light and Dark, Ashla and Bogan, but Ahsoka sees herself as a Grey, the Bendu. "We may be one and the same." Véurr said to her, "But you were always weak!" The Sith Lady lifted her lightsaber and slashed the mirror.**

( **Nightmare Ends** / _Scene: First Floor, Apartment, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

"NO!" Ahsoka screamed as she jolted from her sleep. Beads of cold sweat ran down her back and forehead, she practically feels her lekku quivering, even her whole body is shaking. Wiping away the sweat, the Togruta rubbed her forehead, feeling a small headache coming. It's been a week since she ended her mentorship with Leia, from what reports she is getting from Depa, Leia is being compliant, but she misses her. Depa herself has tried to broach why the kid was transferred, there were obviously no problems between them, but Ahsoka refused to give a straight answer. Her vagueness was the same towards Anakin and Padmé when they confronted her, she gave the same reasoning, Leia is safer with someone else. Ahsoka just sees herself as a bad luck charm. Tano has done everything to avoid Leia in the temple, even as far as not stepping into it. Kaeden has tried to get her to open up after she told her, the Jedi Knight knows she can't really get anyone to understand, the reasons are her own. She's protecting Leia, even if it means making questionable choices. She had to attend Tarkin's funeral after his death was released to the public, Soka couldn't help but feel the bad… sensation in her stomach, just who was the prisoner that managed to kill the Supreme Commander so… brutally and in such gory manner? Rex was cleared of charges of murder and treason after he convinced the jury he did not kill Tarkin. It was claimed the knock out made him lose some of his memories and slicers are doing what they can to recover footage of the incident. Garoche Tarkin may not have seen eye to eye with his father, but he was… saddened by his death, as well as his wife. Unfortunately, his younger brother Biff Tarkin could not make the funeral due to being in the Outer Rim with his assigned fleet, clearing out another Separatist outpost hidden there, but condolences were given to him. The GAR promised to give him and his brother some reprieve from active duty to grieve for the loss. Until then, the Senate agreed to vote in favour, until a new Supreme Commander is chosen, Supreme Chancellor Bail Organa, a good friend of Padmé's and Senator Mothma's, to be given Emergency Powers.

Ahsoka couldn't but feel something strange is going on, is there another person turning gears in the background? Not long after Tarkin's death, media exploded that Dooku and Grievous have been found dead and… brutally murdered, hiding on some Separatist controlled planet. With the loss of their two leaders, the Confederacy of Independent Systems instantly called out a surrender, the war, the Clone Wars is finally over. Nineteen years of war has finally come to an end and everyone is basically celebrating. Chancellor Organa announced there will be peace talks to allow a peaceful and non-violent coexistence with the CIS and the Republic. Padmé managed to get a pair of invitations for both Ahsoka and Kaeden to attend a victory ball. How is all this happening? In a single week no less? Anakin seems glad the fighting is over, the Jedi aren't thinking about it too much, that there is some outside force at work, unless Ahsoka is just being paranoid. The Jedi Order are just glad they can finally return to their roots as peacekeepers, mediators and negotiators. She heard Kaeden stir beside her.

"You alright, cyar'ika?" She asked her,

"I didn't mean to wake you." Soka answered, "Why don't you sleep a little longer?" Kaeden sat up against the bed rest, staring into her wife's sapphire-blue eyes.

"We're going to be up all night as it is, going to the ball. I can't believe it still. The war is finally over." Although Kaeden knows Ahsoka, something is bothering her. It's rare for her wife to randomly wake up at this hour in the morning. "Ahsoka, did you have a nightmare?",

"I… I don't want to talk about it. Please." Knowing her wife will talk when she's ready, Kaeden chose not to pry anymore. That doesn't mean she is worried, Ahsoka is hiding things or beginning to bring up a shield around herself. No doubt she does feel guilty for hurting Leia, the farmer has spoken to her, along with her parents. Tano has been acting weird since she returned. As her lover, it worries Kaeden, something scared her and whatever it was, it was bad, but there are no secrets between a married couple. Why won't Ahsoka tell her? And there is certainly more to just keeping her safe or protecting her. Did Soka see something she fears becoming if she lets her demons control her? It is connecting to the question she asked her a while back, that is she capable of causing harm to another if someone hurts her or people she cares about? With no other response, Kaeden simply leaned over to meet her wife's lips and sinking down into the bed, with Ahsoka carefully putting her body on top of her, the two embraced each other for an early morning of lust and passion, the Force singing in approval.

_Time: 1830 (18:30; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Evening…_

( _Scene: Ceremonial Ball Room, Senate Building, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

The blue-armoured Senate Guards opened the door for Ahsoka and Kaeden after being showed their invitations. Life behind the doors was bustling, senators from various planets, including a select few representatives from the CIS were there; they were talking, laughing, eating and drinking, some already dancing as the orchestra played soft, gentle music in the background. Ahsoka dropped the armour that usually covers her Jedi wear and instead is now outfitted in formal robes, primarily consisting of simple grey trousers and tunic, with intricate embroidery made for her by the Togruta colony of Kiros in the Expansion Region. So there are clear indications of her culture in her formal Jedi robes, which she normally hates wearing. Tano almost feels naked without her armour, but that doesn't mean she is unarmed, oh no, her sabres are hidden from sight, though it is quite normal for the Jedi to be armed. Even some of the other Jedi from the temple are playing bodyguard. Of course, finishing her the whole look is her Akul teeth headdress, Kaeden was wearing a simple purple dress, with a slit at the side; a perfect excuse to hide her DL-18 Blaster Pistol underneath. Kaeden's braided her was tied back in a side ponytail, resting on her right shoulder. The only piece of jewellery she wore is a silver necklace that belonged to her mother. All Ahsoka knows her wife and sister lost their parents when they were young, she didn't dare to broach more on that topic since then.

Anyways, both of them admit though, they feel uncomfortable in these kinds of settings, standing amongst wealthy senators, apart from Padmé and her few select friends. Ahsoka's wife almost finds these sort of events overwhelming due to her simplistic farming background and Ahsoka's life, as chaotic as it normally is, is already simple due to her life as a Jedi. They scanned the room to spot people they recognise, Ahsoka was using the Force to pinpoint Anakin, nine times out of ten, he's probably stuffing his face like a half-starved anuba or Akul. Lo and behold, they spotted him next to Padmé in his own formal Jedi attire, eating food. Concealing her signature, Tano caught her wife by the hand to approach the Amidala-Skywalker couple or more like sneak up on them. Both were trying to stifle their laughter as the conversation between husband and wife became clearer.

"You should consider yourself lucky that the kids aren't here. They'd be so embarrassed that you're their father!" Padmé was literally waving hands at her husband. "People will think I don't feed you and you have the appetite to rival a bantha or a Sarlacc!",

"But Padmé, I'm starving! Lunch was three hours ago!" Anakin whined, while his mouth is full of food. Kaeden was doing everything not to laugh at them. She can't believe she has those two as her in-laws. Well, since when is anyone in the Skywalker family sane?

"I swear, remind me why I married you?" Padmé wondered in an exasperated tone, which Tano took as her cue to jump in.

"Because you have a sickening attraction towards di'kutlas like Skyguy here." The pair almost jumped by the sound of her voice, Anakin spinning around and trying to swallow his food before he choked. He also looked half-offended that he was called a 'useless idiot' in the Mandalorian tongue. Kaeden beside her was laughing at his reaction, it was priceless, the esteemed Jedi Master and Grand Master appearing as if he was caught carrying out a crime. To be fair, that statement could be thrown back in Tano's face too, because Kaeden married a useless idiot as well, but she let her revel in the victory of roasting the man who is her father. Padmé meanwhile, was glad to see them and welcomed them with a hug.

"You finally made it!",

"Yeah… we might have slept in." Kaeden replied, with a blush rushing to her cheeks and Anakin copped on, smiling and wiggling his eyebrows as if it was the most scandalous thing in the universe.

"Oh, I wonder why?" His response was met by a slap upside to his head by Ahsoka, her eyes narrowing and glaring at him. "Okay, okay! I'm sorry! Don't hit me, Snips!",

"Sometimes Padmé, I like to think we're the ones who hold all the brain cells." The farmer sighed, now standing at the side as she accepted a glass of champagne from Padmé, who grabbed her own after moving away from her own lover. If those two continue to act like they are at this moment, it's going to be a long night, a very long night. Where is Obi-wan or even Plo Koon when they need them? They watched as both Soka and Ani continued to bicker and engage in some kind of contest of wits and snippiness.

"The best those two shares is one brain cell that is halved between them." The Senator of Naboo chuckled, prompting Kaeden to almost choke on her own champagne. The night at the ball continued to move into the late hours, between a pause for speeches and a declaration of peace offerings by both sides. Ahsoka even introduced Kaeden to some other senatorial friends of hers, people like the Pantoran senator Riyo Chuchi and the Separatist representative of Onderan: Lux Bonteri. Thankfully he did not run his mouth about the event between them and Death Watch on Carlaac, some things are better left unsaid or buried in the sand! Duchess Bo-Katan Kryze was invited too, so she and Ahsoka engaged in a long talk between one another and how Mandalore was recovering after the siege. From what Kaeden only managed to gather, the Siege of Mandalore was a hard campaign, one that hit Ahsoka greatly. There is a memorial on the planet for the Clone Troopers that fell during the siege, they were given the same burial rights as any Mandalorian. It wasn't long before Ahsoka spotted Anakin leading Padmé to the ballroom floor, with several other senators, Chancellor Organa and his wife: Breha Organa followed too. Smiling a little, Ahsoka got up from her seat, offering her hand to Kaeden.

"May I offer you the honour to dance?",

"I would be honoured, ner cyare." Accepting her wife's hand, the Jedi Knight led Kaeden to the dance, the orchestra playing a soft, flowing composition with gentle notes perfect for a waltz. Neither Ahsoka or Kaeden done this sort of dance since they got married, it's been eight years since they danced the waltz, yet neither appeared to have forgotten the steps. They just fell into a comfortable, reminiscent rhythm, lost in one another's eyes. For Ahsoka, the perk of being a Jedi is to be light on one's feet, which works well for this, as one hand rested Kaeden's waist. For added effect for the orchestra, there was a small choir singing harmonious notes, in time as Ahsoka spun Kaeden around when the high notes hit. "I almost forgot how good of a dancer you are.",

"You really think I would forget the steps to the waltz we danced at our wedding?" The Togruta teased, slightly baring her sharp canine teeth.

"I'd be surprised, considering the one time you forgot our wedding anniversary." If Soka was not so composed in her dancing form, she would have stumbled or stepped on her wife's foot. All her lover did was smirk at her, her brown eyes twinkling with mischief. "I'm just kidding, Soka. That wasn't your fault.",

"You know how to make me sweat, don't you, Kay?" Her Togruta wife whispered. "Kaeden, do you think I should… talk to Leia?",

"I think that is the right decision, Soka. She does miss you, take her back; Depa won't be offended. You're meant to be her Jedi Master." Kaeden said firmly. It's about time those two spoke, Ahsoka on her part has been avoiding the young Skywalker and being away from one another is hurting them. Their Force bond is continuously trying to pull them back together.

"Right then. I'll speak to Leia first thing tomorrow." Tano promised and it's a promise she won't break. It's at least a step in the right direction to mend the bond Ahsoka broke, thinking she was keeping her Padawan safe, away from her.

_Time: 0045 (00:45; Coruscanti Time)…_

_Midnight…_

_Days on Galaxy-2: 9_

( _Scene: Outside Senate Building, Upper Levels, Coruscant, Core Region, Galaxy-2_ )

After a long night between dancing and talking to various senators, Chancellor Organa and his wife included, Ahsoka and Kaeden decided to leave and head back to their apartment, to sleep; if they don't get caught up in other activities. Tano was predatorily eyeing Kaeden, she really liked the dress on her, it showed off her toned and muscular farmer's build and she also looks ' _good with it off_ '. The activity in the ballroom was starting to die down anyways, people were beginning to leave and Anakin and Padmé left an hour or two before them. Kaeden's wife got caught up talking with Senator Bonteri again, as well as Duchess Kryze, discussing ways to get the sufficient funding to build several new terraforming domes to construct a city for the retired Clone Troopers. By the time they stepped out, no one was guarding the doors, there's not to say anyone would dare launch an attack on a Jedi; Kaeden realised her mother's necklace wasn't around her neck and she panicked. It was most likely lost somewhere in the hall, hopefully, someone found it and is still there. Her wife asked if she wanted to run in with her, but Kaeden told her to stay outside, that she'd be only five minutes, give or take. Kaeden disappeared back inside, leaving Tano to stand and wait for by their speeder. The Jedi Knight leaned against the speeder as she waited for her wife to return, with the necklace in tow. She understands how much value that necklace is to her, it did belong to her mother and Miara has a blaster that her own father built. It's her memoir of him, they each have a memoir of their parents. Time ticked by and Ahsoka was getting angsty, what's taking her darling wife so long? Then she heard someone call out to her.

"Ahsoka!" Finally, Kaeden is coming. That must mean someone found her necklace then. At least you have a few kind people in the universe, others would probably outright steal it if it had decent value.

"Ahsoka." That… didn't sound like Kaeden… it was coming from behind… her. Why does the distorted voice sound familiar? She turned her head. "I told you that I would kill you.",

"Wha-" A sharp pain went through her chest, it happened so fast the Force didn't send her a warning. Her reflexes weren't fast enough to unsheathe her lightsabers. A red blade pierced right through her chest, everything was just numb. Kaeden saw the attack on her wife, a red blade stabbing through the Jedi Knight.

"AHSOKA!" Her necklace slipped out of her hand and she sprinted towards Ahsoka as the sabre retracted, causing the Jedi Knight to fall forward onto the ground. Kaeden, now filled with grief and anger unholstered her hidden DL-18 Blaster Pistol and began to relentlessly fire at the murderer. The street lights illuminated the strange attacker, it was certainly a Togruta, judging by the montrals, wearing black heavy armour lined with gold streaks, with a matching coloured mask or faceplate to conceal the identity; the whole look was finished off with a sweeping black cloak and kama underneath, attached to the waist. The aggressor was armed with a lightsaber, a red lightsaber, a Force user, not just any Force user, a Sith. Her plasma bolts were being easily parried away, none of them seem to be hitting their mark, as she fired with tears welling in her eyes. Then the strangest thing happened, it was like the darkness split open, a portal appeared and jumping out were two figures. One dressed in a white cloak with a strange staff, the other dressed in a combination of armour and normal clothes. A strange weapon was slung over his shoulder, he… he's a Clone. Standing beside her, he unholstered his DC-17 and started to fire at the one who killed Ahsoka, while the other seemed to shoot white lightning from the staff. Why are they helping her? She doesn't know who there are or where they came from. "Who the kriff are you two!?",

"DOESN'T MATTER WHO WE ARE RIGHT NOW! KEEP FIRING!" Kaeden continued to do as the unnamed Clone ordered, putting pressure on the killer. The portal beside them was still open, Véurr noticed that. Well, that saves her going down to the Sith Shrine below the Jedi Temple, she needs to get home, now; especially with the new data she has on her. Batting away the last plasma bolt, striking the alternate version of her wife in the left shoulder, causing her to drop the blaster; Véurr raised her hand, using a Force Power to essentially slow time for a limited duration. With the opening she now has, Véurr sprinted to the portal and ran in, letting the Dark Side of the Force guide her back home. When time resumed, the portal has long closed itself, leaving only the two unknown people who helped Kaeden, and Ahsoka who is now on the ground with a smoking hole through her chest.

"We're too late." One whispered, feeling great guilt. Kaeden refused to believe so, kneeling beside her lover and ignoring the burning pain in her shoulder.

"No! You're going… going to b-be okay, ner cyare. You survived worse." The tears were now falling freely onto the ground. She turned to the mysterious strangers.

"Please! You have to get help!" Then back to her wife, whose life force is slowly fading. "Just stay with me, Ahsoka." Her wife's breathing was gradually becoming shallower and her normal orange complexion was beginning to get lighter. A weak hand grasped onto Kaeden's, with whatever ebbing strength the Jedi Knight had left.

"My- my sabres. Shoto… to Leia. Th- main one, bel-" Ahsoka was struggling to form her words as the Cosmic Force called for her. "To you. I will… always… be with… you, Kaeden." Ahsoka took her last breath, her grasp loosening, but was tightened in Kaeden's hand and her eyes closed. Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano, former Padawan of Anakin Skywalker and General of the 501st Legion is dead, one with the Force and Kaeden refused to believe it. Ahsoka can't be dead.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka?" There was no response from her wife. "No! Please don't be gone! I love you!" Holding her wife's body close to her, tightly, tears running onto her lover's robes and her body wracked with grief, denial, everything. "Please don't be gone."

But she is. Ahsoka Tano now lies dead in the arms of her beloved wife, with the moonlight shining above them.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Mando'a Translations:

Cyare: Beloved/Loved one/Popular

Cyar'ika: Darling/Sweetheart

Aliit: Family (clan)

Ner: My/Mine

Vod: Brother/Sister/Comrade

Di'kutla: Useless idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I assure you, by my word I have nothing against Kaesoka! Nothing! It's all for plot and drama and I reassure you, I genuinely love this ship! Please don't shove pitchforks and torches in my face.
> 
> I hope you are all satisfied with how I killed Tarkin, granted it was a bit gruesome. Hence why I bumped the censorship up from T to M, with a warning or two. You're probably wondering when the heck did Tarkin have sons? Garoche and Biff Tarkin are both Legends characters. Not sure if they're genuinely brothers because Legends continuity is sticky. For all we know, only one of them existed. Garoche Tarkin was introduced in Dark Horse's _Darth Vader and the Lost Command_ comics. All we know of Biff was that he was active prior to the Battle of Yavin. He was never fleshed out any more than that. So he's an up in the air Legends character.
> 
> You're also wondering what music Ahsoka and Kaeden were waltzing to. It's actually a rendition of John William's _Across The Stars_. Yes, I picked that because I'm a sap. Speaking of rendition, the one I'm on about is by a composer on YouTube called Samuelkimmusic. Seriously check his music out, his Star Wars covers are amazing.
> 
> Now, if you excuse me, I have a funeral… to… write.
> 
> Stay tuned for Intermission 1(b). May the Force be with you, always.


End file.
